Dempsey and Makepeace, Raid on The Senses s4 ep 2
by bevhardy
Summary: Dempsey and Makepeace are sent undercover to investigate a man who SI10 suspects is involved with supplying drugs. Makepeace must catch his attention to enable them to infultrate the group but she also has the attention of her partner too!
1. Chapter 1

Raid On The Senses A Dempsey and Makepeace fan fiction for series 4

Dempsey sat at his desk making a continuous clicking noise with a pen. Makepeace was sitting opposite him, staring blindly down at a blank piece of paper; she was sat with her elbow on the desk, her head resting on her hand. She glanced up at him without moving her head, breathed in and sighed loudly. More clicking. Reaching across to his desk she snatched the pen away from him. He stopped, looked at her, and then went into his desk drawer to pull out a stapler, which he proceeded to snap open and shut. She made a face at him and he put the stapler down and leant across to say quietly, "Watch this."

He reached back into his desk drawer and pulled out an ink pad, then shouted across the office, "Hey Fry, you know what this is for?" Fry was pouring himself a cup of coffee and he turned around to walk towards them. "I think I might know that one." He said sarcastically. "What is it for Fry?"

"Couldn't be for finger printing could it?"

"That's right, very bright of you Fry. But do you know how this could be used to fight crime?"

"The policeman takes the finger prints and keeps them on record to identify the person at a later date, if they commit another crime. Have I passed the test Dempsey?"

"No, no actually Fry you haven't passed and I'll tell you why. You gave me the obvious answer; you haven't been reading up on this have you? Now I know the latest on this subject and I'd like to bet that sergeant Makepeace over there knows too, you want to impress Spikings Fry?"

"Go on."

"Well, you know how in fairgrounds sometimes you get them tents with fortune tellers in them. The mystic woman stares down at your hand, reads them lines and says what kinda person you are."

"Yes we have them over here sometimes."

"Yeh, so you know what I mean. Well its kinda like that, they get trained people in to look at the finger prints and work out if the person did the crime or not." Dempsey glanced up at Makepeace who was hiding a smile behind her hand. "Now it's only in the experimental stages at the moment but do you know that it has proved to be 70 percent effective so far." Fry looked uncertain. "Not many people know about it but Spikings is real interested in the subject, isn't he sergeant Makepeace?"

"Yes, yes he is."

"That one's on me, 'cause I want to see you get on in this job Fry."

"You're kidding me aren't you Dempsey?" Fry said with a dubious look on his face. "Now Makepeace just told me that you would say that but I said that you would be smart enough to know when I'm trying to help you. I mean it's up to you but no one else has got that kinda inside info, mention it to Spikings and you'll see by his reaction that I'm tellin' the truth. Better still take him in a coffee, he was asking for one just now and maybe you could slip it into the conversation."

"He wants a coffee?"

"Yep, heard him say just now." With that Fry went back to the coffee machine and poured another cup. Dempsey looked across at Makepeace and winked. She had her hand up to her mouth, biting a finger in an attempt to stop herself from laughing. Then Fry knocked on Spikings's door and walked in with the coffee. "He won't do it you know." She mouthed to him, from across the gap. "Wanna bet?" They sat, all eyes on the office door, and moments passed until suddenly Makepeace jolted in her seat and dropped the pen when Spikings's voice boomed out from the office, "DEMPSEY!" Both of them burst out laughing then. "You are cruel Dempsey, you know that?" Makepeace said in a broken voice as she shook with laughter. "Ahh, but I'm good." He said with a huge grin as he placed his feet on the edge of her desk.

They had been in the office for hours now and had very little to do. Fry came back out of Spikings's office with a downcast look and mumbled, "Spikings wants to see you Dempsey." Makepeace glanced down then, pretending to look interested in something on her desk. "And you Makepeace," he added. She looked up, surprised.

They entered the office and looked expectantly at Spikings. "Close the door will you Dempsey?" He closed the door and drew up a chair. "What's up chief?"

"When you've finished tormenting the junior officers Dempsey perhaps we can discuss the new case we've been assigned, orders from up there." He pointed upwards with the pen he was holding. "Ooh great, something for us to do at last. What's it all about boss?"

"I want you two to infiltrate a very exclusive group of people who own an old converted theatre down on Pickering Street. Word is that they are very heavily involved in class A narcotics. The man we are mostly interested in is a Mr Henry Campbell. He seems to be the dealer but he's a slippery one and we need to know for sure before we think about a raid."

"Any ideas how we get a foot in the door Boss?"

"Well this Mr Johnson is known to frequent a stylish bar not far from his place name of 'Austin's'. Also, he has a bit of a weakness for beautiful women so I thought that the sergeant here could put on a glitzy frock and do her 'charm the socks off' routine to get him interested."

"All very well boss but how do I get in?"

"Well you'll be alright Dempsey, he likes to entertain couples. Likes the women around to look at and the men to boast with. You will go as a couple, sort out a few details of how you met et cetera. Oh, and there's something else." He added, grinning at Dempsey. "You go as a Brit." Makepeace chuckled. "He doesn't like foreigners. Doesn't trust them, so I suggest you two go somewhere so that Makepeace can help you brush up on your speaking skills." He looked over at Makepeace. "You enjoy a challenge."

They left work early that afternoon and drove to Makepeace's house to sort out details. "C'mon then Harry teach me how to speak proper." He said mockingly as he sat in her armchair. "I'm going to need a drink for this one." She said walking past him into the kitchen. "Want one?" She shouted to him over her shoulder. "Sure, or should I say 'yes please that would be awfully nice.'" She laughed loudly then. "I don't know how I'm going to keep a straight face Dempsey." She walked back into the lounge with two glasses of white wine, handed him one and sat on the sofa opposite him. "Go on then, try and say something English." He thought for a minute, then said in an overly exaggerated upper class accent, " 'Good afternoon, it's terribly nice to meet you. Would you like a cup of tea and a scone?' how d'I do?"

She fell back on the sofa laughing out loud. "That was a very good example of the worst fake British accent I have ever heard Dempsey!" He grinned back at her from across the room.

Two hours, and several glasses of wine later, they were both sat on the floor, leaning up against the sofa. "You just have to finish your words properly Dempsey and we'll be fine."

"We may not be that fine Harry." He said sniggering. She looked down and chuckled. "I guess I don't want to sound too snooty, should I say 'how' or 'aw'?" She looked up then giggling and touched his arm playfully. "Dempsey don't try to attempt a cockney accent for goodness sake. Lets keep your accent low key." His eyes scanned her face then, she looked radiant. Her eyes were shining with laughter and the wine had brought an attractive glow to her face. He knew he should go soon but he was trying desperately to find an excuse to stay there longer, as he anticipated her telling him that she was tired any minute soon. "Well I guess you should make a move. We have a big challenge on our hands tomorrow." He felt a sudden rush of disappointment then but hid it saying, "We sure have honey." There was a pause then so Makepeace stood up and collected the wine glasses. Dempsey also stood then, forced to move. "Well I'll pick you up tomorrow. Boss says this Campbell guy will be at the bar for lunch so shall we make it 1.00?"

"Yes that's fine." She said walking him towards the door. He opened it and smiled at her. "See you then Harry." Then as he went to leave he turned, adding, " Oh and don't forget to wear a real sexy dress, you have to get us invited to a private party at his place remember. If you have something low cut, I think it would help."

"I'm sure it would." She said with a knowing look and closed the door.

At a quarter to one the following afternoon, Makepeace stood in front of her mirror and satisfied herself with her reflection. She was wearing a simple black dress, as she decided against wearing anything too dressy considering the time of day. However, the dress fitted her wonderfully and showed off the curves of her body to perfection. It was an off the shoulder dress which exposed the smooth skin of her arms, shoulders and upper chest above a thin band of black satin, which ran across the top of her body and around the top of her arms, below her shoulders. The rest of the dress fitted her tightly and she ran her hands down over her hips, smoothing out the fabric. The dress stopped a couple of inches above her knee, her shapely legs could be seen below and she finished the outfit off with a pair of high-heeled, black stiletto shoes. Her hair was scooped up and held with a delicate pearl clip at the back, which allowed a few strands of blond hair to escape and fall around her face. About her neck, she wore a black, satin chocker with a small, pearl droplet matching her hair clip, and lastly she added a pair of earrings, which dangled next to her neck in droplets of pearl continuing the theme.

Suddenly she heard the doorbell and looked out of the window in surprise to see Dempsey's car in the driveway. He was early, which was very unusual for him. She snatched her small handbag from off the bed and went downstairs to open the door. When he looked up and saw her he wolf whistled, his eyes running up and down her body. "Go easy on Campbell will you Makepeace, he aint that young you know, you don't wanna give him a heart attack!"

"Very funny Dempsey, shall we go?"

"Your chariot awaits." He said gesturing towards the car. She walked past him and he took the opportunity to watch her walking from behind, her hips swaying with each step. He growled after her under his breath.

**More to come, pleasr r and r**


	2. Chapter 2

Raid On The Senses chapter 2

Dempsey and Makepeace arrived at Austin's under the names of Jennifer Peters and Jack Hoften and were greeted by a hive of activity inside. As they walked to the bar Dempsey noticed more than one pair of male eyes on Makepeace, it wasn't going to be so easy to wheedle out Campbell at this rate, he thought to himself. "What would you like to drink," he asked her "tequila?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "No thank you Jack," she said sarcastically, "think I'll stick to the wine." He ordered their drinks and scanned the room to see if any one of the men stood out, but he noticed nobody different or fitting the description that Spikings had given to them. Picking up his drink he said to Makepeace, "shall we mingle?"

"By all means." She said making her way around the bar.

At the back of the room there was a thin passageway, which they followed to find a small room behind it. Makepeace glanced back at Dempsey, a hopeful look on her face. The room had only a few tables in it with comfortable booths for people to sit at. However, the tables were being monopolised by a fairly large group of people who were chatting and laughing loudly. As they walked in some members of the group looked up at them so they settled themselves at a nearby free table.

Dempsey was sat near to a young woman who seemed to have had more than sufficient alcohol and who kept glancing over at him with suggestive looks. She went into her handbag and pulled out a cigarette so Dempsey saw an opportunity and reached over to light it for her. "Thank you." She said smiling at him and swaying slightly. Dempsey leaned close to her and said under his breath, "Mind if I borrow one of those, my girlfriend here and I have had some cross words so I could do with a cigarette." He had to concentrate not to give himself away with his accent. "Help yourself." She said offering him the packet. He took a cigarette and lit it. Makepeace looked at him warily and he said in a hushed voice, "Go with me on this one will you." Then he leaned back to the girl. "She can never relax, gets worked up all the time. Mind you she is starting to like the more exciting stuff." He lifted his cigarette and gave it a purposeful look. "Yeh, I can quite go for that kind of thing myself." She said, looking at him with renewed interest.

By this time a few more of the group members were looking over at them and the distraction caught the attention of a man whom Dempsey was sure must have been Campbell. He was in his fifties, wearing an expensive suit and he gave off an aurora of authority. He was sat surrounded by women and he looked over at them with interest. Dempsey turned to Makepeace saying under his breath, "Do you see him? keep his attention, once it's lost we are in trouble." She nodded. He turned to the girl next to him then, asking, "Can I join you?" She looked pleased and moved over on the booth to make space for him.

Makepeace felt a little annoyed by the fact that he had left her sitting practically on her own, she realised that he wanted to give Campbell an opportunity to approach her but she felt a lot like he had left her to the wolves! Nevertheless, she looked over at Campbell and smiled, crossing her legs to expose a little more of them. It seemed to be working because he appeared to be no longer showing an interest in the conversation around him and his eyes were now firmly fixed on Makepeace. He motioned to a woman in the group who was standing near to him and she bent so that he could talk into her ear. Then the woman looked across at her and began to approach her table. "Mr Campbell over there would like to know if you would like to join his table since you seem to be on your own." The woman had a soft, sing song voice and she too seemed to have had her share of alcohol. "Thank you I would." She said rising to follow the woman back to the table, throwing Dempsey a look over her shoulder as she passed him.

She had an uneasy feeling as she sat next to Campbell on the booth but fortunately there were plenty of other women around her also, to chat with and balance out the sexes. Campbell was quick to supply her with more drink, as he made vague conversation with her. He was more interested in leering at her legs than the conversation she was trying to uphold. She looked across at Dempsey to see he was looking directly at her; the woman had her arm linked with his and her head rested on his shoulder. Then Campbell reached to her lap and put his hand on her leg, trying to draw her attention back towards him. At that Dempsey abruptly stood up and the woman's head fell back onto the headrest of the booth. He strolled towards their table and bent to shake hands with Campbell. "Hello, Jack Hoften here and this is Jennifer Peters."

"Take a seat." He said holding Dempsey's glare.

He sat down opposite them and Campbell removed his hand from Makepeace's leg, she felt a huge sense of relief and relaxed more after that. Hours passed with a lot of flirting between the men and women. Makepeace had a few more glasses of wine but managed to avoid accepting another drink from Campbell, the last thing she wanted was to get drunk in this type of situation. Dempsey seemed to be enjoying himself, with young women practically draped all over him. Then he got up to find the toilets and the atmosphere of the table seemed to change. Firstly Campbell turned to her saying, "I am having a small get together tomorrow if you and your partner would like to join us?"

"I think we would like that, thank you."

"Come around 6.00 to the old theatre, Pickering Street. Do you know of it?"

"No but I am sure we will find it."

"I own the building, I think you will enjoy the experience." Makepeace was suddenly thrilled to have succeeded in getting an invitation out of him so that she had considerably helped with the investigation. Her feelings must have showed in her face but Campbell mistook her reaction when she said, "Thank you, I will look forward to it." He looked at her intently then and she felt slightly anxious again. She glanced around for Dempsey but he still hadn't returned to the group.

When she turned back she saw that a few members of the group were looking at something under the table with Campbell. He turned then and slipped something into her palm. "Something for you to enjoy before then." She looked down to see that he had put a pill into her hand. "I hear that you enjoy this kind of stuff." He said with a knowing look at her. She was torn, this is what they were investigating and it could be the beginning of uncovering his entire operation but suddenly the whole group were looking at her and she felt pressured. She looked around again for Dempsey but he was still nowhere to be seen. Damn, where on earth was he? "Did I hear wrong?" Campbell said with a frown. "No, no." she said. Then she hesitated for a moment but could not delay anymore without jeopardising the case so she popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed it with a swig of her drink. She sat for a moment, anticipating a reaction to the drug, but she felt nothing.

Then she heard, "Excuse me, can I have a word with Jenny here for a moment." And Dempsey grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the group, and across the room. He led her down the corridor again and they sat on a sofa at the back of the front bar. It was in a small area, half blocked from sight by a partition, so he turned to her to talk. "What the hell did you just take?" She looked at him sheepishly but tried to shrug it off. "I'm fine Dempsey, and better than that, I've got us an invitation to his place tomorrow." She said with enthusiasm. "You've also got the attention of a real sleazy bastard in there. You'd better watch yourself Makepeace."

"Oh Dempsey, I've been fighting off men for years," his eyes became intent, "I can deal with him." He looked at her thoughtfully then for a few moments.

"Well if we have an invite let's make our excuses and go then." Dempsey said rising off the sofa. He looked around then but Makepeace hadn't moved. "You go and tell them we are leaving Dempsey, I'll wait here for a bit." She said looking down and grasping the table in front of her. "Are you okay?" He said with a frown. "Yes I'm fine, go and tell them." He left her then and she sat taking in a deep breath. In the back of her head she knew what seemed to be happening to her, but at that moment she avoided thinking of anything that would dull her sudden bright mood.

She leaned forward to look past the partition and over at the bar. All the people were chatting, laughing and enjoying themselves and she suddenly wanted to be among people again but her legs had unexpectedly decided not to work. Looking down at her feet they seemed to be a long way away. She laughed to herself, "How did that happen?" She said out loud. She sat back on the sofa and brought her feet up under her, by her reasoning to bring them back closer to her body. As she looked down at the table in front of her she seemed to be seeing every minute detail on it, the grooves in the wood, the paper in the beer mats and some small grains of salt that had been spilt. She leaned forward and trailed her finger through the grains, smiling to herself. "There are more grains of salt in the world than…" She paused thinking. "No that's not right at all, silly me. There are more grains of…sand, yes that's it. I knew I'd get it. More grains than…"

"What you doin?" Dempsey stood over her with an amused grin on his face. "Hello you." She said. "Come sit down here."

"I think we should go now Harry." He looked at her incredulously. She looked up then suddenly. "No, no I can't." She said seriously. "My feet are too far away you see, I'm just waiting for them to come back to me."

"Oh Lord," He said sitting down and folding his arms with a beaming smile. "Have you ever stopped to think that there are about a million or so grains of…" She paused thinking. "Sand in the world and what that means?"

"No, what does that mean Harry?"

"I don't actually know but it's an interesting thought though, don't you think?"

"Okay, it's time to go." He said standing. "Party pooper." She countered, grabbing him by the sleeve and dragging him back onto the sofa. "Anyway we can't go yet, I'm too thirsty. I think I could drink the whole ocean right now." Then she looked at him. "James, will you be a darling and go get a bottle of water from the bar for me." She looked down and started to fiddle with his shirtsleeve. "I'd be really, really grateful." He stood up with a suspicious look. "Listen to me Miss mischief, don't go anywhere before I come back. Okay?" She blew him a kiss.

When he came back to the table, to his shock and amusement she was lying down across the sofa, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh you got it for me, you're my hero." She said, reaching up and tugging on his jacket. "I'm a bit tired now though darling, I think I'll take a quick nap."

"Oh no you won't darling, we have to get out of here." He reached out to pull her up. "Oh but baby you can't make me go, I'm way to, to tired. I'm going to sleep here." She leant back and pulled him to sit on the sofa again, "Come sleep here with me James."

"Great," he said to himself, "now she asks!" He stood up yet again and in one swift movement picked her up around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "If we don't go now you're gonna give us away darlin'." He carried her out to the car park through a side door and put her in his car, securing a belt around her.

Half an hour later he was stood by her front door, holding onto her and trying to find out where she had put the keys. He got them out of her bag and let them both into her house. She stumbled over to the sofa and flung herself down, he hesitated then but after a few moments he walked over and stared down at her. Her eyes were soft and dreamy as she stared back at him and he stood there for a while with their eyes locked. Then his glance began to rove over her as she lay on the sofa in that tight black dress. He allowed himself the luxury of being able to look openly at her without her disapproval. "Are you looking at me James?" He sat down then on the sofa, at her side and she moved up then putting her feet under her again. He watched her, mulling something over in his mind and then he broke the silence. "Harry, if I asked you something now, would you tell me the truth?"


	3. Chapter 3

Raid on the Senses, chapter 3

Dempsey watched her, mulling something over in his mind and then he broke the silence. "Harry, if I asked you something now, would you tell me the truth?"

"Of course." She said, shrugging a shoulder at him. He paused for a moment. "If we weren't partners, you know if we had met another way, d'ya think…" He stopped, unsure of how to finish. "Do I think what?" She said, her eyes never leaving his face. "D'ya think you'd …ever have…got the hots for me." He finished quickly. Her gaze never faltered but a smile spread across her face and she laughed, saying matter of factly, "I've already got the hots for you silly." And with that she turned around and slid off the sofa, crawling away from him on her hands and knees, mumbling, "God I'm thirsty now, where's that water?"

He had a fantastic view of her behind as he watched her struggle across the carpet. "Whoa, wait a minute tiger, what'd'ya say?" Suddenly he made after her, grabbing her around the waist and turning her around to face him. She looked down in surprise at his hands around her waist. He repeated, "What'd'ya say Harry?"

"I said I'm thirsty, I need some water."

"No not that bit, what'd'ya say before that?" There was a tense silence and eventually he gave up, saying, "I think I should leave now, or knowing you, you won't be thanking me in the morning!" He found the bottle of water then and pushed it into her hand as he pulled her up off the floor. She swayed alarmingly and he eyed the stairs. He didn't relish getting her up there and decided against carrying her up in favour of laying her back on the sofa. He'd wait for a while until she fell asleep. He got her back onto the sofa and held her head up for her to drink the water and he was relieved to see her drink most of the bottle. She lay back down and he went into the kitchen to get some more water. When he came back, she had her eyes closed, her head to one side and her arms flung above her head. He looked at her again, unable to resist. Her face was extremely flushed and her hair was fanned out on the sofa cushion. She turned her head slowly saying in a seductive way, "It's too hot Dempsey." She twisted her head again on the cushion. "Dempsey I'm burning up." Watching her he thought to himself, 'so am I sweetheart.' He pictured himself reaching down, taking hold of her wrists and pressing his body hard against hers. It took all his self-control to stop himself from doing just that. With a shake of his head he lifted her up instead to give her more water. "C'mon Harry, you gotta get some sleep now honey." He lay her back and she said nothing, closing her eyes. He sat in her armchair watching over her until his own eyes eventually shut.

Suddenly he woke and sat bolt upright. "Dempsey! There's something wrong." Makepeace was sat up on the sofa with her face in her hands. "I feel odd, I can hardly breathe!" He got up and went over to her. "You'll be okay Harry, look at me." He pulled her hands away from her face but she kept her eyes closed. He felt her clench his hand and she dug her nails into his palm. "Oh God, I feel so strange, is it supposed to feel like this?" He sat next to her on the sofa and pulled her to him, holding her head against his shoulder. With a wry laugh he said, "What you never experimented with this kinda stuff in the girl's dorms when you were younger Harry?"

"No I certainly did not." He pulled back then and looked at her, smiling, "At least I've got my old Harry back." A brief smile crossed her face but was quickly replaced by a deep breath as she closed her eyes again and groaned. "Dempsey, I don't feel good."

"I'm not surprised, you know that was a real dumb thing to do, even for the case. Don't try anything that dumb again, d'ya hear me?"

"Oh hell Dempsey, the case, did I blow it?"

"Oh no, you did a real good impression of someone completely outta their head on pills though." She groaned again. "I remember taking the stuff and bits in-between but it all went a bit hazy after that." She gave him a guilty look. "Thought I could handle it, guess not eh?"

"You feelin' better? Want more water?"

"Please."

He got up and she fell back against the arm of the sofa, closing her eyes again, fighting the waves of nausea and dizziness until he returned with more water. She drank it gratefully and sat back, risking opening her eyes again to look at him. He could see she was struggling to pull it together but he could think of no other way to help her. He stood then to return to the armchair but she misunderstood his intention and looked up at him with sudden alarm. "Are you going?" He was half standing but on hearing her question, he sat back next to her again. "You want me to stay?" He looked directly into her eyes, but they darted away then as she considered the question. She glanced around the room nervously, unsure of how to reply. "Well," she said slowly, "I guess not." She was completely incorrigible, he knew that she wanted him there; she looked so panicked and ill. "Look I'll stay on here, you get to bed. Then if you need me in the night, just yell."

"Well, if you want to then, you can stay." He gave her an incredulous look but said nothing.

She made to stand up then but faltered, so he scooped an arm around her middle and pulled her up again off the sofa. She stood, with his arm pressing her against him but she edged away at the unfamiliar feeling of it. He looked down at her. "Hey, I'm not havin' you fallin' down the stairs as well today, what am I, a flamin' nurse! Let me get you upstairs will you?" She made an uncomfortable sound at the back of her throat but let him manoeuvre her across the room and up the stairs. He could feel her tense with every small movement and he knew that his closeness made her feel uneasy. At the top of the stairs she moved away from him, saying, "I can manage from here thank you." He gave her a cynical smile. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

As he made his way back down the stairs, he shook his head in disbelief at how she could be a hot, sexy temptress one minute, and miss ice maiden again the next. Being around her was like some mild form of torture, how much more could a hot-blooded male take?

He woke to daylight and a cramped, aching body from sleeping all night on the sofa. Hearing some noises in the kitchen he sat up to investigate. Makepeace was dressed and busying herself, putting dishes away and making tea. "Mornin' Harry, how's your head?" She approached him holding two mugs of tea and offering him one. "It's been better, did you manage to get any sleep on there?" She asked. "Hmm, not much."

"Look," she said sitting on the chair opposite him, "I owe you an apology for last night, you were right, I never should have taken that pill. I'm bloody well furious with myself for doing it. Can we possibly put this all behind us Dempsey?"

"Sure, your problem is that you were too intent on busting 'em all. You gotta slow down partner, your safety always comes first."

"Alright Dempsey, I know, let's just put it down to a momentary lapse shall we?"

"Well, I'm gonna go home and get a shower, you could do with layin' low today until I pick you up later. Get some rest, whatever he gave you hit you pretty hard." He stood up to leave. "Yes, I know." She said sheepishly. "Oh and Dempsey," she paused, "Thank you for staying, I do appreciate it."

"No problem sweetheart, what are partners for?"

At 6 o clock that afternoon Dempsey and Makepeace arrived at Campbell's converted theatre. A tall, attractive, dark haired lady let them in and led them through the theatre itself, past the rows of seats to the front area where the stage must have originally been. There were sofas and tables dotted around the place and Campbell was sat at a table with three women and another young couple. Looking closer, Dempsey recognised one of the women from the previous night, she had offered him a cigarette and fallen asleep on him. She smiled at him as they approached the table. Campbell stood. "Welcome, I am glad that you made it." He turned to one of the women then. "Get them a drink." The woman poured a glass of wine for Makepeace and handed it to her saying, "How would you like to see backstage? I think you'd be impressed." The woman watched her as she handed Dempsey a drink also. "Yes, I'd like that." She led Makepeace backstage, accompanied by another guest, while Dempsey sat making idle conversation with the woman he had met yesterday.

Moments passed and then Dempsey looked up suddenly. He turned around to see that both Makepeace and Campbell had gone. He didn't like it, Campbell was trouble. He excused himself and headed towards the voices he could hear coming from the back of the stage and found them. They were sat in a small room, one of many that were behind the stage; presumably they were dressing rooms when the place had been a working theatre. Dempsey walked into the room to find Campbell sat on a sofa in between the two women, and Makepeace sat on a separate chair to the side of them. He walked over to Makepeace and stood behind her, placing a possessive hand on her shoulder and giving Campbell a purposeful stare. Campbell looked up at him and smiled, inviting him to sit down. Dempsey took the empty chair opposite Makepeace. "Whiskey?" He offered Dempsey, holding out a decanter. He let Campbell fill his glass. "And the lovely lady? Would you like more wine?" Campbell motioned to one of the women and she brought a bottle of wine to him. "Thank you but I have had sufficient." She said with a glance at Dempsey. Ignoring her statement, Campbell proceeded to fill her glass anyway. She really did not want anymore; firstly because she was still feeling slightly nauseous from the after effects of the pill she took yesterday, but also because she really wanted nothing more to do with Campbell at that moment. However, if they were going to put this man behind bars then they needed to catch him selling drugs, which he wouldn't do unless she played along with him. She smiled at Campbell and took a small sip of the wine.

Campbell turned to Dempsey. "That's how you get women to do what you want, you have to be assertive, show them who's boss. In my experience women rarely know what they really want. Don't you agree Jack?" Makepeace had to fight the urge not to throw her glass of wine right in the arrogant bastard's face. She looked across at Dempsey, waiting for his reply. On seeing her face he thought it wise to be noncommittal and he simply gave Campbell a nod of his head. "Mind you, you two seem to have it all Jack, I can tell. How did you get together then?"

"Oh, it was through work, but it wasn't always easy with Jenny here, she took some time to give in to my charms, didn't you Jen?" He said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Campbell continued, "Is that right Jennifer?" He looked interested. "Well I tried to resist his advances but he was persistent so I eventually gave in to him." Dempsey looked at her with a thoughtful expression." Yes you did, didn't you Jenny, tell them all about it."

"Oh, I'm sure they don't want to hear all about our love life Jack!" She said raising her voice slightly and glaring at him. Campbell quickly interjected. "I am always interested in hearing stories from the people I entertain. It means that I get to know them better, you never know who you can trust these days."

"That's true enough, go on Jen, tell him about how I seduced you that night when we first got it together." He threw a challenging look at Makepeace from across the room. She gave him a fake smile that barely hid her annoyance. "Well erm, I invited him to my house and cooked him a meal, steak I think it was, wasn't it Jack?"

"Yes, go on." He knew she was stalling. She reluctantly continued. "He put some music on, turned the lights down and sat next to me on the sofa…then …er…" She could feel Dempsey watching her intently. "He, erm, reached over to run his fingers through my hair." His eyes were locked onto hers. "Then he moved over and started to kiss my neck, lots of tiny kisses that broke down my will." She returned Dempsey's challenging look. His whole body was alert and focused on her, registering every detail of what she was saying. Campbell watched her adding, "And you liked that, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, but I tried to push him away, only…" Dempsey interrupted. "Only you wound up pulling me towards you and kissing me full on the mouth, isn't that true Jenny?" He didn't let her answer. "We ended up making love over and over again all around your lounge that night, didn't we?" He gave her a burning look, she stared back directly into his eyes. "Yes, we did Jack."

Campbell broke the silence. "I'm not surprised, there aren't many couples I know of who have as much sexual attraction between them as you two have." They had almost forgotten that Campbell was there and, at his comment, both Dempsey and Makepeace looked at him suddenly in surprise. Campbell stood then abruptly. "Come on ladies, let's leave these two love birds on their own for a while shall we?" They stood and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they had gone Makepeace turned on Dempsey. "What the hell do you think you were doing Dempsey, you could have blown the whole case!" He grinned at her. "Well you were quick to come up with something, and you were very good with the details."

"This isn't a game lieutenant, don't push me or I'll leave, and the only reason we are here right now is because of me!"

"Hey now wait a minute if it weren't for me lady, Campbell would have you wasted on pills right now and eatin' outta his hand, think about that sergeant!"

"Would you like to say that a bit louder lieutenant so everybody in the next room can hear?" Dempsey glared at her then, grunted and turned his back to her. "And furthermore, since we are now on our own do you not think it would be an idea to actually do some investigating, that is our job after all!" She added.

In a tense silence they entered the corridor and peered into one or two of the other row of rooms at the back of the stage. "Pst…Makepeace come here." Dempsey beckoned her to one of the rooms. It had been converted into some kind of makeshift office and Dempsey wasted no time riffling through the desk drawers. Makepeace joined him and found an array of papers and files, which she quickly scanned. One paper in particular interested her so she folded it, placing it in her shoulder bag and filing away the other stray papers again. Suddenly she became aware that Dempsey had stopped searching and was stood motionless. "D'ya hear that?"

"What?" The sound of voices outside then became apparent. "That." He said and grabbed her arm pulling her across the room.

He propelled her to the side of the room where there was some kind of store cupboard with a sliding door. He backed into it, pulling her with him to stand facing the door. His back was pressed against a row of shelves and there was very little space but they managed to close the sliding door before the men from outside entered the room. "I have some stashed in here somewhere, just for personal use, but you can try it and see if you want to buy more. I'm having a large group here tomorrow morning, come along." It was Campbell and another man who Makepeace didn't recognise. Campbell went to his desk then and opened one of the drawers. Both Dempsey and Makepeace tensed, waiting to see if anyone would realise that something was amiss. Nothing was said and the two men sat, speaking in hushed voices. Moments passed but the men showed no signs of moving. 'Well we certainly have enough evidence now,' thought Makepeace, 'this is the confirmation that Spikings was looking for, Campbell is definitely dealing drugs and it looks like we have the time of a major drugs deal too.'

She relaxed a little then but gradually became aware of Dempsey standing behind her. His hands were placed loosely on her upper arms but after a while they began moving downwards. They ran along the length of her bare arms to rest lightly on her hips as he pulled her gently back towards him, closing the slight gap between them. She looked back at him with a frown but he placed a finger over his lips to indicate for her to stay silent. She felt suddenly uncomfortable by his nearness and the lack of space in which they were standing, but she was helpless to put any space between them until the two men had left the room. Then suddenly, to her horror she felt Dempsey brush his lips gently against the base of her neck, by her collarbone. He continued by running a row of tiny kisses all the way up her neck, from her shoulder to her jaw. Her breathing started to become shallow and quicker and she was helpless to stop her body from reacting. She stood, willing herself to remain still and praying for the men to leave the room soon. Then she felt her whole body flood with heat as his tongue found the skin of her neck. With a will of its own, her head shifted slightly, allowing him better access and her back arched against him in pleasure. He missed none of her reactions and his body filled with a heat to match her own at the realisation. She was enjoying this, he knew it, in fact she must have been enjoying it a hell of a lot or she would have abated any reaction to him by now if she possibly could. She closed her eyes trying desperately to gain control as she felt his tongue moving on her skin. Then in the back of her head she suddenly registered that there was no more noise in the room outside and she peered through the crack in the door to see two empty chairs. She slid the door open quickly and stepped out of the store cupboard and away from Dempsey.

Turning on him she said with barely controlled anger. "I told you not to play games with me lieutenant."

"Just getting into the role Jenny."

"Go to hell Dempsey!" She spat at him." I'm this close to leaving, _right now_!" She indicated how close with her index finger and thumb.

Her rejection fuelled an anger in him also. "No you won't, you're not jeopardising the case at this stage just 'cause you can't control your urges."

"_You what!_ Can't control my urges eh, well I've got a very strong urge at this minute to commit GBH!"

"Oh come on Harry, why can't you just damn well admit that you enjoyed it?"

"Listen to me will you Dempsey, my skin was crawling in there to get away from you. Are you taking this in lieutenant?" This filled him with utter fury as he grated back at her. "You want me to prove to both of us just how much you enjoyed it sergeant?!" He advanced towards her threateningly, his eyes locked on her lips and panic suddenly rose in her. With quick thinking she reached into her handbag, pulling out the piece of paper she had hidden in it earlier and holding it up between them. "Well listen Dempsey, I've got enough proof here so you can do whatever you like but I'm leaving." And in three quick strides she was out of the door and down the corridor.

Dempsey found her storming down Pickering Street in the dark. He was in his car so he pulled up alongside her and wound down the window. "C'mon Harry, get in the car."

"I'm not getting in there with you, you're a leech!" Hearing this he couldn't help but chuckle. "I can see you find this all very amusing!"

"C'mon Harry, you're right I am a leech but I promise to behave, now get in the car." She stopped then, turning to him. "You had no right to do that Dempsey, you were bang out of order."

"Okay I'm sorry, now will you please get in the car?" She hesitated. "For your own safety." He added. Then with a growl she yanked the door open and got in. "Don't do anything like that to me again."

"Okay, I promise not to do anything like that." He added, "Unless you want me to." She gave him a steely glare.

The following morning Dempsey entered SI10 twenty minutes late and walked straight into Spikings's office. "Mornin' boss, what's up?" Spikings looked up at him with a scowl. "Morning lieutenant, so nice of you to join us today."

"Where's Makepeace chief, d'she fill you in on the case?"

"Yes Dempsey somebody had to. We have the warrant, we are going in so I suggest you go and get prepared. Makepeace is out there somewhere."

"Sure boss."

He jumped up from the chair and did an about turn, crashing into Makepeace on the way. He grabbed her arms instinctively, then realising he held up his hands. "Not guilty your honour."

"Where have you been? We are leaving soon."

"Got stuck in traffic Mam." Spikings's deep warning voice cut in. "Dempsey, stop larking about will you and get a bloody move on."

They entered the building with the order from Spikings, "_All units go_!" Officers covered all the exits and flooded into the building, seizing all drugs, making arrests and searching the rooms for hidden stashes. They got Campbell in his office, cuffed him and brought him out into the main theatre where Spikings was overseeing procedures. Makepeace was talking to Spikings and Dempsey was sat on one of the theatre seats with his feet on the top of the chair in front of him and a cigar in his hand. When he saw Campbell being brought in he grinned and shouted in his best John Wayne voice, "Young fella, if you're lookin' for trouble I'll accommodate ya!" Campbell scowled. "Bloody foreigners." He turned to Spikings, "You got them working for you now! She's alright mind," he looked at Makepeace, "Wouldn't mind a piece of that!" Dempsey bolted out of his seat then and flew over the chair in front of him, grabbing Campbell by his shirt. "JUST TRY IT SNAKE!" Makepeace watched him with a mixture of alarm and warmth in her eyes.

After the finalities, Dempsey found Makepeace sitting in the back row of the theatre, leaning on the seat in front of her, with her head resting on her hands. He sat next to her and she said wistfully, "You know it looks like it would have been a lovely theatre, it's a shame."

"Yeah." He said looking around. "It sure has been one hell of a case this one." He said turning to look at her. "Mm." She made a disapproving sound and looked at him dubiously. "Well at least you won't be popping any pills any time soon!"

"Thank you for reminding me of that Dempsey."

"Oh so you do remember then?"

"What is there to remember? You got me home and stayed to make sure I was okay. That's what partners do, right?" She tried to make her nervous voice sound nonchalant. "Right, you don't remember what you said then?" he grinned at her raising a questioning eyebrow. "Well I'm sure I came out with a whole load of mumbo jumbo." She said, shrugging off his comment. "Sure, I figured that you didn't mean most of the insults you gave me."

"Oh, in that case I meant every word I said."

"Every word, hmm, that's interesting and I quote, 'I already do have the hots for you silly.'" Her head swung round, her eyes widening in shock. "So when you inviting me to your place for steak then Harry?" He said with a wink.

**More stories if you liked this one**


End file.
